


A Lot to Thank Fate For

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2019 [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Day Two: Fate/Destiny, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nygmobblepot Week 2019, We all know Ed was in love with Oswald, season four, season three, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Ed and Oswald have both done things they shouldn't. Things that should've pushed them apart forever. Things that should've made them enemies for life. Yet, fate and destiny, they have different plans.





	A Lot to Thank Fate For

Ed believes in fate. He believes that finding Oswald Cobblepot so unexpectedly, so _randomly_ in the woods was a sign. A sign that Oswald was  _ the one  _ to assist him on this path of murder and destruction.  _ It was meant to be.  _

 

In Ed’s apartment, their relationship began with a rough start. Ed trying so hard to be Oswald’s friend, to be his companion, to be his apprentice with continuous rejections from Oswald’s tough exterior and grief. But, Edward Nygma doesn’t give up when something gets in the way; he finds ways to overcome them. That’s exactly what he did. He got pass Oswald’s shield with memories and taught him the lesson that love is weakness. 

 

That period of time ended with a bond neither one of them has ever had. Someone laughing with them, being able to trust another without feeling as if they’ll be stabbed in the back. It was nice; it was new, and they were doing it  _ together _ . 

 

And maybe, _ just maybe _ , Ed started to feel like he wanted Oswald more than a mentor, more than a friend. 

  
  


Arkham for both of them was terrible. However, the two kept each other alive. Ed took care of Gertrud’s grave, new lilies there once a week. Ed visited Oswald until Dr. Strange told him he couldn’t anymore. He enjoyed Oswald’s eyes lighting up whenever he walked in the room though. 

 

What he did to Oswald when he returned was  _ awful. Unexcusable. Unforgivable.  _ Oswald was his best friend and he threw him out when he needed him the most. As a result of his  _ selfish, inconsiderate  _ behavior Oswald disappeared for weeks only to show up with blood of his horrendous step family and his late long lost father. If he chose different choices Oswald might not have met his father, but he wouldn’t have had to be an orphan all over again. 

 

He would be lying if Oswald wasn’t adorable with how pathetic he looked with the feathers. His grin was kind and so comforting.  _ Ed’s an idiot.  _

 

Ed was expecting to slowly wither away in Arkham. The people here were  _ so  _ stupid. Norman had taken an  _ weird  _ infatuation with him. He would be flattered if the man wasn’t a lanky, clearly unstable cannibal and rapist. 

 

But, then Oswald began showing up. Sending him presents. Speaking to him as if what Ed did to him was okay. Was it because they’re friends? Don’t friends learn to forgive each other? According to others, true friends can do that; definitely best friends. Oswald kept him alive. 

  
  


When Ed was Oswald’s Chief of Staff he was happy. The happiest he’s ever been in his life. He was accepted, thanked for his efforts, and possibly falling in love with the strongest man in Gotham, who seemed to care about him just as much as well. 

 

Oswald got him suits, lived with him, made sure he has well fed, and cared for him like he’s never experienced before. There relationship grew, Ed believing they were becoming dependent on each other. Ed lived to please Oswald and take the time to know when to prop his leg up, bring him tea, or when Oswald  _ wants  _ something. And, Oswald simply seemed to wish for Ed’s presence. Wherever Oswald went, Ed was invited to go. 

 

Ed truly discovered that his feelings ran further than friendship when all of a sudden  _ Butch,  _ the single-handed ape, was gaining more of Oswald’s attention and gratitude than he. Ed did everything in his power to prove his loyalty and adoration, including risking his life to make Oswald a hero. On the couch, his promise was the best he can do, but the hug that was meant to be a kiss? That was not his best. He should’ve tried harder. 

 

His hope for returned feelings dwindled that night and the next morning where Oswald “forgot” what he wanted to say. Yet, the way Oswald looked up at him with those loving, sparkling eyes should’ve clicked with Ed.  _ They didn’t.  _ Not enough anyway because instead of going home to Oswald after getting wine, he didn’t even bother to give him a call. 

 

In the end, or the beginning depending on how someone were to interpret the tragic love story, the new found “love of his life” was killed by Oswald. The man he trusted. The man he  _ loved.  _ The man he would’ve done  _ anything  _ for. It wasn’t Isabella that hurt him the most, it was the _betrayal_. But, he should have seen this coming; the way Oswald looked at him and cared for him. It wasn’t until he was sitting alone in the empty mansion, Oswald no longer alive, that he fully realized that his victim loved him unconditionally. He didn’t love him for what he had done like Isabella. Oswald loved him, every single tainted or perfect part of him. 

 

That’s when the plls began. To Ed, it felt as if Oswald was  _ destined  _ to be by his side even with the influence of hallucinogens. 

  
  


The only reason Ed  _ needed  _ to shoot Oswald on the pier, the second time, it was the compulsion to finish what he started. Somewhere inside of him, pressed down by betrayal, regret, and disappointment, was the knowledge that he’d have given Oswald a second chance. Ed loved him, and Oswald proved he loved him too. 

 

But, then Oswald froze him. Even with the two strikes to Oswald’s name, the feeling of hope was there when he came out of the ice.  _ He hated it.  _

  
  


Leslie Thompkins was a distraction. A possible way to get over Oswald and move on. Yet, the Riddler said otherwise; sent him to Arkham, caressed Oswald’s cheek, broke him out of Arkham, and almost died for him. Oswald saved him, gave up his revenge for Ed, and claimed that he trusted him. They were friends again, or at least on good terms. 

 

Ed rediscovered that day, that yes, Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma were put together by fate. No matter what happened, they’re pushed together. Anything, but fate could not explain this phenomenon. 

 

Although, fate was pushing them together once more, Ed went off and screwed it up; locked him up in a vault with a fire. He lost his  _ best friend,  _ maybe his  _ real  _ one true love because of the risk that was Lee Thompkins. He ended up getting killed for that. His death wasn’t fate; it was karma. 

  
  


The craziness that took over Gotham caused fate to bring them together again. However this time wasn’t full of killings, betrayal, and the mocking of feelings. This time was teamwork and almost a replica of their partnership when Oswald was mayor, but the tension from their past wrongs destroyed any chance of being that friendly again. 

 

Oswald got shot and Ed was there to save him.  _ Fate.  _ The reoccurring pair ups between the two.  _ Fate.  _ Ed getting the sudden urge to kiss him at the end of the mayhem.  _ Fate.  _ Destiny was pulling them together never mind how far they’ve been pushed apart. 

 

Ed’s there when Oswald manages to bring his territory back together, and when the Iceberg Lounge impossibly becomes more impressive. Ed moves back in the mansion and makes it a home again. Takes care of Oswald’s leg while Oswald comforts him whenever his mental being is just not feeling it that day. 

 

“Do you believe in fate?” Oswald asks. 

 

Ed spins around, nonplussed by Oswald’s sudden reiteration of years ago. Almost seven years since Ed’s apartment. Two years since their permanent reconciliation. Two years of happiness that should’ve happened  _ years  _ before it happened. 

 

“Did you-” Ed gasps, spatula gripped in his hand. He’s making them breakfast, apron added for personal effect. 

 

“Yes I did.” He blinks at him like he always does. Where it feels as if he’s filled with so much content just by looking at him. 

 

Ed swiftly sits down across from Oswald, pulling the chair out. 

 

“Do you believe in fate, Edward?” Oswald repeats, a hand stretching out to be placed upon Ed’s. 

 

Ed chokes down a sob. They’ve killed, frozen, and betrayed each other, yet ended up here. Living together, comforting each other, waking up every Wednesday morning together to eat breakfast. How could he  _ not  _ believe in fate? 

 

“ _ Of course. _ ”

 

Oswald smiles at him, beginning to rub his thumb across Ed’s knuckles. Ed loves it when he does that. 

 

They don’t lose eye contact when Oswald grabs something from his robe, revealing a small black box to Ed. He struggles to open it with one hand, but he manages. Ed continues to hold back the sob, but the tears come. He’s emotional, he can’t help it. 

 

“When you asked me in your apartment seven years ago, you asked me that same question. I didn’t, Ed. But, I do now. We’ve been through hell and back several times, and have done unforgivable things to one another. Yet, here we are. Living together. You, the love of my life, making me breakfast that I’m pretty sure is burning. Ruling Gotham as Kings.” He grips Ed’s hand, lifting it to press a light kiss to his skin. “So, yes, I believe in fate, Edward Nygma. If fate didn't exist, I don’t think we’d be here. We might’ve never really known each other. And, Ed I don’t like the thought of that; being in love with someone else. I  _ only  _ want you. Therefore, will you, Edward Nygma, marry me?”

 

Ed nods quickly, leaning across the table to catch Oswald’s lips in a full, loving kiss. During this, Oswald slides the ring onto Ed’s left finger. 

 

“I think we have a lot to thank fate for,” Ed sighs. 

 

“I agree,” Oswald replies, pecking Ed’s lips. 

 

Everything is going to work out for The Penguin and the Riddler, destiny is going to make sure of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the support! :)


End file.
